


Moving Day

by AlexBarton



Series: Two Idiots and a Dog in Bed-Stuy [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Loki is moving into Clint's building in Bed-Stuy and his friends are helping him move in. Main pairing is Loki/Clint, with BuckyNat and SamSteve implied.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I realised after I wrote this that Thor isn't in here, so that's magically explained by saying he's busy on Asgard ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Natasha put down the last of the boxes and dusted his hands off, surveying the small apartment. “Is that everything Loki?”

The raven-haired Asgardian nodded. “Thank you Natasha. Your help made this process much faster.”

Steve and Bucky huffed through the doorway, carrying a small couch with Clint perched on top.

“Hey Lokes, you couldn’t have just magicked all your crap up here?” Buffy panted out as Steve pushed Clint off the couch.

Loki smirked. “I am told that would be cheating, and that in order to experience the true Midgardian experience, I should refrain from magic.”

“Yeah unless it has to do with sex,” Sam said as he walked into the apartment with grocery bags, “I will never get that image of you and Clint out of my head.”

“Maybe that will teach you to knock before walking in Wilson,” Steve shot back, “After all, you walked in on Bucky and Nat too.”

Sam snorted and started putting beer in the fridge. “You’re just jealous babe.”

“Hardly, Steve has seen Bucky’s ass plenty back in the day,” Nat interjected.

\---

After unpacking as much as possible, they all sit down to eat pizza. Clint brings Lucky down from his apartment and sneaks him a slice when Steve isn’t watching.

As it gets later, Sam and Steve leave to return to the Tower, and Natasha goes with Bucky to his apartment next door.

“I don’t want to hear anything tonight,” Bucky teases as he walks out, arm around Natasha’s shoulders.

“Unlikely James, as we’ll conduct any _activities_ at Clint’s place since he has the floor to himself. But the same applies to you for the future,” Loki replies with a raised eyebrow, “I will use magic if you two are too loud.”

“As long as it’s in the fun way,” Bucky winks back.

The door closes behind Natasha, and Loki moves to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, who is unpacking dishes.

“Katie-Kate wants to throw you a meet-the-neighbours party on the roof tomorrow, just so you know.”

“I already know everyone who lives in your building,” Loki reminds him.

Clint chuckles. “Yeah but that won’t stop Kate.”

Loki took the plate from Clint’s hands and turned him around. “Let’s go sleep. We’ve had a busy day.”

“Just sleep?” Clint waggled his eyebrows at his taller boyfriend.

“We’ll have plenty of time to christen the place once you aren’t about to fall over from exhaustion.”

Clint yawned and stretched. “I’ll make it up to you in the morning.”

Loki kissed his lips lightly. “Go to bed, I’ll finish this box. Don’t forget to take your ears out before you sleep.”

“Come to bed when you’re done?”

Loki kissed him again, “Yes. Five minutes.”

Loki watched his boyfriend shuffle off to the bedroom, then unpacked everything with a pull on the threads of magic that wove the universe. Clint deserved a day of rest, between his latest mission and helping Loki move into the building.

Walking silently into his bedroom, he double-checked that Clint’s hideously purple hearing aids - _they’re my favourite colour Loki, plus my mission ones are almost invisible anyways_ \- were charging before brushing his teeth and curling up around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So the part where Loki "pull[s] on the threads of magic that wove the universe" is an actual description of Seiðr. I'm lowkey (ha puns) passionate about using proper Norse terminology when it comes to Loki and Thor in the comics, so if you don't get something just let me know and I'll explain it!


End file.
